


Dancing under the lights

by Asher_WaNdA



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, Christmas Party, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Luther Hargreeves Bashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_WaNdA/pseuds/Asher_WaNdA
Summary: Klaus hosts a Christmas Party for his siblings (minus Luther bcs ew homophobic scum) and it ends with him dancing alone with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Everyone, Diego Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone, Number Six | Ben Hargreeves & Everyone, The Hargreeves | Umbrella Academy & David "Dave" Katz, Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone
Kudos: 13





	Dancing under the lights

**Author's Note:**

> Modern Era/ No Powers AU bcs I can and I want to
> 
> Also ik it's not Christmas but just let me be

David grinned at him, his face peeking out from behind the closet door.

"Are you ready?" He asked, excitement glowing in his voice. They were getting ready for the Christmas party Klaus was hosting for his siblings.

Dave stepped out wearing a pale blue suit- the jacket was oversized and the pants were cropped- with a cropped t shirt beneath. 

Klaus' breathe hitched as he gazed at his boyfriend in raptures. Dave's eyes were twinkling as he smiled at Klaus, and Klaus felt himself get lost in them.

He stood up, snapping himself from his thoughts, and gave Dave a long, passionate kiss before going into the bathroom to do his makeup. 

He emerged with green painted lids, wearing a sequined dress and a flowy shawl that Ben had given him. He put on the necklace he and Dave shared, and left the room, offering jazz hands to his boyfriend, who clapped.

* * *

Downstairs, the decorations were up, and Dave and Klaus sat in anticipation of the guests. 

David was nervous; he had only ever met one of Klaus' siblings- Ben- and that was because they had been roommates in college.

Klaus had seven siblings, but only six were coming because Luther- the oldest- hadn't contacted any of them since Klaus came out.

According to Klaus, all his siblings were very protective, but they would love Dave: "They just don't wanna see me get hurt, but dont worry, they'll love you once they see that you couldn't hurt a fly," Klaus had said one night.

Just then, the doorbell rang, pulling David from his thoughts. 

Klaus opened the door, Dave standing next to him. Outside was a brown haired girl, who looked around 21. She was holding a violin case in one hand and a bunch of flowers in the other.

"Vanya!" Klaus exclaimed. _Right. This is Vanya. The youngest, a violinist, trans, lesbian,_ Dave recited what Klaus had told him to himself, and smiled at Vanya nervously. 

Luckily, he didn't seem like the only nervous one, she stood there slightly awkwardly, stepping in and handing Klaus the flowers, "Sorry, I didnt have time to drop this at home," she gestured to the violin.

"Not a problem," Dave smiled at her, "just put it in the closet," he opened the doors to the closet where they hung the coats, and Vanya disposed her coat and violin there neatly.

"Just through here, Van," Klaus called from the living room.

Vanya walked through, followed by Dave, and sat down.

"So, Van. How's college life been treating you?" Klaus addressed his sister. _Right_ , Dave thought, _She's still in college._

"It's all right," Vanya replied. Klaus had mentioned she was pretty introverted, and Dave could see that now.

"What major are you?" He asked

"Law," she replied

"Oh, sounds good. What's it like?"

Klaus smiled as Vanya's eyes lit up, _Good move, Davey,_ he thought, _she loves to talk about this stuff._

Vanya and Dave talked comfortably about her major, music and art. 

Around five minutes later, the doorbell rang again. Klaus jumped up, as did Dave, and they answered the door.

A tall girl with braids flowing down her slim, willowy body stood in the doorway. She wore a slim fitting red dress with a black cardigan, and smiled warmly at David.

"Allie!" Klaus exclaimed, "Dave, this is Allison. Allison, Dave."

"Hi," Allison said warmly, "nice to meet you." She handed Klaus a bottle of champagne, and he made an appreciative noise before welcoming her in.

She sat next to Vanya as Dave continued their discussion, and joined in enthusiastically. 

_Allison,_ Dave recalled Klaus' description of her, _Third oldest, actress, kind. Persuasive. Bisexual, learns more towards men._

She and Vanya talked about law- apparently Allison had started doing it because of her talent for debate, but dropped out of college to persue an acting career.

Klaus' family was like a TV show, he mused, listening to Allison and Vanya's quiet banter.

Klaus walked in, offering champagne to everyone. Allison took some, Vanya declined. Dave smiled as Klaus sat beside him, and accepted the glass.

* * *

They were talking about Allison's daughter, and how she would love to meet them one day, when the doorbell rang again. 

This time, Dave jumped up to get it without Klaus, as he was on deep discussion with Allison about the clothing brands she chose for her daughter.

When he opened the door, he saw a man dressed in all black leather, carrying a bottle of something. 

"Diego," he introduced himself, and Dave let him in.

"I'm Dave," he smiled at Diego, remembering everything Klaus had said, _Second oldest. He says he's a cop, but we're pretty sure what he does is more like some spy shit. Bisexual, he/they. Probably the most protective, though he pretend he doesn't care._

"Hey," Diego looked him up and down, as if checking for anything dangerous about him. He gave him an approving nod, and Dave showed him through.

Allison jumped up when they entered the room, and gave Diego a kiss on the cheek. 

"Hey, Ally. Hi Van. Klaus!" Diego greeted each of his siblings, giving Klaus a good hug, and muttering something to him that Dave couldn't hear, but he presumed it was good, as Klaus blushed heavily and smiled.

They talked a bit about Diego's career before the doorbell rang again, and Klaus got it. 

He walked into the room with Ben and another man Dave assumed was Five, their brother. 

Sure enough, he introduced himself before sitting next to Vanya, and engaging her in conversation.

_Five. Third youngest- almost a year younger than Klaus. Aroace. Owns a very large company, and majored in business. Very protective of all of them, especially Vanya. Hates Luther with a burning passion._

He greeted Ben happily- he knew him quite well, ever since college he came over almost all the time.

They all sat, talking happily, before Klaus called them to eat.

* * *

The night passed in a blur of happily talking to Klaus' siblings, enjoying a nice cup of hot chocolate with vodka, and debating whether Vanya was Russian or Latvian. 

They came to the conclusion that she was Russian.

* * *

Once they had all left, and Dave was lying on the sofa, exhausted, Klaus turned on the stereo.

He pulled Dave up, and they swayed to the music, gazing into each other's eyes, falling in love all over again.

Eventually, they collapsed onto the sofa, and before submitting into sleep, Dave murmured, "I love you," to Klaus, who tended, before relaxing. "I love you, too," he murmured back, and they fell asleep on each others arms

**Bonus**

Five years later, they got married, and visited Germany on their honeymoon.

They danced to that very same music, under the Berlin lights. 


End file.
